Gravity Falls - Una Aventura en el Invierno
by XxNikoDPxX
Summary: Unite a la aventura del misterioso pueblo del estado de Oregon: Gravity Falls, junto a la pareja más renombrada de la serie: Dipcifica. Sin duda, el que sea Invierno cambiará demasiado la trama, así que prepárate. #HYPE
1. Introducción

- **Gravity Falls - Una aventura invernal** \--

Wow! Parece que esta es mi primera serie, espero aplicar toda imaginación y creatividad que tengo en mente para poder hacerla lo más realista posible.

Introducción:

Cómo verán, este es mi primer fanfic, y bueno, decidí hacerlo de Gravity Falls, en este caso, aplicando la pareja Dipcifica que todos conocemos.

Sí, yo he sido muy fan de la serie, sin embargo, he visto poco menos de una temporada, por ende, lo lamento si no consigo hacer una serie que se asemeje a la de la televisión en cuánto a lo que es la trama.

Me presento, yo me llamo Nicolás y bueno, por si no lo saben (imagino que nadie lo sabe), yo poseo un canal de YouTube llamado NikRBLX, en el que intento ser bastante activo.

En cuanto a mis gustos pues, obviamente los videojuegos, y raramente, la arquitectura y la aviación.

Jeje, no creo que me encuentren acá si no me gustara la escritura, así que bueno, por tal motivo es que estoy acá.

Mi interés en los fanfics comenzó hace unos pocos días allá por el 8 de noviembre si no me equivoco, y al fin me animé a hacer mi primer fanfic.

Me parece una entretenida idea para que ustedes se entretengan y yo también pueda crear mis "flasheos".

Por si no saben que carajo significa eso, eso significa "historia", entre los términos vulgares que utilizamos acá en Argentina.

Si ven algún fallo ortográfico o de puntuación en esta serie, les pido un enorme perdón. Aunque lo más probable es que no vayan a haber tantos, ya que yo siempre me destaqué en Ortografía.

Entonces, esto fue todo para la Introducción! Y nos vemos en el primer capítulo.

#HYPEAFULL


	2. 1 - La Novidad

Al fin! Primer capítulo de la nueva serie: **Gravity Falls, Una aventura en Invierno.** Ni siquiera sé si esté diciendo correctamente el nombre.

En fin, les dejaré con el primer capítulo, espero que les guste.

 **-Gravity Falls: Una aventura en el Invierno** : **La Novidad**

 **-Capitulo 1-**

-Ya estamos en temporada de Invierno, luego de un largo y exhaustivo verano lleno de extraños acontecimientos, los hermanos Pines han vuelto a el misterioso poblado ubicado en el estado de Oregon, llamado Gravity Falls.

 **\--20 de diciembre de 2012--**

 **\--Poblado de Gravity Falls--**

El pueblo se veía vacío, sin ningún preparativo, pero... repentinamente...

Aparece el viejo McGucket saliendo de una tienda, parece tener luces y un árbol de temática navideña en sus manos.

-Gracias! decía el anciano, sintiéndose alegre y a la vez agitado debido a encontrarse corriendo a toda velocidad sin motivo alguno.

Y como por arte de magia, todo el pueblo sale de sus casas para ir a comprar los artículos navideños a la misma tienda que a la que el hombre de tercera edad fue.

Repentinamente, se comienzan a escuchar gritos por parte de toda la gente del pueblo.

Pero, el centro de atención, la **Cabaña del Misterio** , se encontraba desolada, debido a que Mabel, Dipper y Stan habían dejado el pueblo al finalizar el verano, aunque, pretendían volver el día de hoy, con el propósito de festejar las fiestas y pasar un largo Invierno en el pueblo misterioso.

De repente, aparece una camioneta de color marrón, que parece ser manejada por el mismísimo hombre de cuerpo robusto y una camiseta con un signo de pregunta.

-Llegamos, chicosl Dijo Soos, quién se encontraba exhausto por el viaje.

Nadie respondía ante las palabras de el hombre, ya que Mabel, Dipper y Stan estaban profundamente dormidos, ya bastante tortura habían tenido con los malos chistes de Soos.

-Vamos, me oyen? Hola? decía mientras se percataba de que sus amigos estaban dormidos.

-De acuerdo, aplicaré el viejo truco.

Soos toca un bocinazo con el que pretende despertar a los dormilones, pero al no tener éxito, aplica la vieja confiable:

-Ganaste la lotería, Stan!

Stan se despierta repentinamente y pega un salto.

-Dipper, Pacifica quiere tener una cita contigo!

Dipper pega un brinco mientras su corazón se le subía a los 10.000 por hora.

-Mabel, ehh, hay un chico que quiere verte!

Mabel termina despertándose.

-Ay, Soos, por que nos despiertas de nuestro sueño? dice el chiquitín de gorra.

-Es que debía. Miren, llegamos a Gravity Falls! Genial! ya logro pronunciar el nombre perfectamente!

-Cielos, cuántas horas llevamos de viaje? pregunta el anciano de pelo gris.

-12 horas al menos! le responde el hombre con signo de interrogación.

-Podriamos ir a casa, chicos? preguntaba un Dipper, al que se le veía algo estresado y a la vez ansioso por volver al poblado de Oregon.

-Lamento que no. le respondió Soos.

-Por qué? Exactamente?

-Debemos prepararnos para Navidad, recuerden que hoy es 20 de diciembre, faltan cuatro días para que Santa llegue aqui.

-Ahhh, de acuerdo.

Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Pato y Soos se dirigían hacia el centro del poblado, con intenciones de comprar, (o en la mente de Stan, robar) la mayor cantidad de artículos navideños posibles. Quien sabrá por qué? Pero estoy más que seguro que cualquiera se emociona por la llegada de la Navidad.

Cuando llegaron, se toparon con cientos de personas en el área comercial, que iban con el mismo propósito: Comprar artículos/ropa navideña. Aunque los chicos quedaron estupefactos, Soos no tardó en abrir la boca:

-Vaya, cuánta gente por aquí!

-No es posible! Dah, que importa? Yo me voy a colar entre las filas así traigo la mercade... digo decoración en un segundo. decía el anciano, quien se veía frustrado por la cantidad de personas, pero que no esperaba más para robar.

Pero, un anuncio de tono sumamente fuerte comenzó a retumbar por todo el pueblo:

Se trataba de un anuncio del alcalde:

-Wow! Miro por mi ventana y veo cientos de personas comprando, saben qué? Aplicaremos descuento a los artículos navideños!

Dicho esto, la gente comenzó a festejar.

-Por que aquí el espíritu navideño no sale del corazón al parecer. Debemos hacerlo salir de por ahí en esta navidad!

Sorpresivamente, un hombre saca un bastón de caramelo de su pecho:

-Esto es espíritu navideño de corazón, alcalde?

-Eh, no, diría que eso es una película de terror de las de mala calidad.

-Saben? En mi pueblo, la gente solía festejar la Novidad, era una temática diferente, pero, algo mala, según tengo entendido, Santa pasa en cada casa para asustar a las personas, como si se tratara de un Halloween navideño, pero, en 1978, las cosas salieron de control, y Santa comenzó a asesinar personas. Se que suena raro e increíble, pero en verdad pasó, o quieren que les muestre el asesinato de una persona a causa de ese Santa Demonio?

Dicho esto, el anuncio se cortó, y se comenzó a escuchar una interferencia, mientras, la gente se veía literalmente asustada y hasta algunos grupos, se encontraban traumados, pensando en si podrían morir en la Navidad siguiente.

La interferencia terminó mientras unos tres cuerpos salían volando de la estación de TV.

Las caras de la gente cambiaron de asustadas a pánico total, pero más pánico hubo cuando lo siguiente salió:

 **-VAYA! PERO SI ES EL MISERABLE GRAVITY FALLOS, ES IMPRESIONANTE COMO PUEDEN HABERSE OLVIDADO DE LA NAVIDAD EN TIEMPOS PREVIOS A ESTE!**

Ante esto, Mabel, Soos, Stan y Dipper gritaron al unisono, reconociendo a el propietario de esa voz al instante:

-Bill!

 **-Asi es, viejo. He vuelto, pero esta vez, no será para mal, será para bien, solo he venido a desearles una feliz navidad.**

-Como podemos creerte? Quien lanzó al alcalde y a los policías Triggers y Powers?

 **-Pues podría decirse que, yo, no se enfaden, son muy gorditos, y yo y mi poder no cabemos en este edificio. Saben qué? No hablaré más, vaya a ser que me vayan a detener, pero ustedes no saben que son unas miserables y pequeñas personas** (apunta hacia el grupo) **quienes lo único que quieren hacer es detener demonios, Por el odio de el diablo!**

-Por el odio de el diablo? Nunca he escuchado esa frase, decía Dipper.

 **-Es solo la inversa de Por el amor de... prefiero no decirlo.**

-Ah ok, entendido.

 **-En fin! Ya me voy, tengo planes que planear.**

-Planes que..?

 **-Tu si que me entiendes, idiota.**

-Hijo de...

De repente, cae un rayo del cielo el cuál hace desaparecer a el demonio triangular en un milésimo de segundo.

-A saber cuál será el próximo plan que está "planeando" ese triángulo. decía Stan, algo enfadado.

-En fin, me iré a robar cosas!

Soos no dudó en irse también, pero en este caso, irse a probar los últimos juegos para la Xbox One, aunque también algunos para la PlayStation 4. (esto se volvió surrealista en un parpadeo)

Ahora sólo quedaban Dipper y Mabel, quiénes se encontraban algo mareados por un motivo desconocido.

-Dipper... Dip... decía Mabel, tratando de hablar con su hermano.

-Mabel... Por que carajos el mundo gira?, Oh no! Una ilusión... decía Dipper, intentado hacer lo mismo que Mabel pretendía.

En un momento, sus voces comenzaron a distorsionarse así como la imagen que veían, en ese preciso momento, ambos cayeron inconscientes al piso.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que aparecieron en un lugar que se veía muy diferente a el poblado al que ellos concurrieron.

-En dónde estamos, Mabel?

-No lo sé, Dipper, dónde esta Pato?

-Detrás de ti, aparentemente.

-Que raro, este lugar está nevado, y decorado de temática navideña, acaso significa que nos hemos teletransportado?

-Yo pienso más con que estamos atrás en el tiempo, mira este reloj.

Ambos miran al Reloj de el desconocido poblado, donde se encuentran con la época en la que se encuentran:

 **-Diciembre 24, 1978**... Ay, no!

 **•Final•**

Wow, eso sí que se vió como un final dramático, al parecer los hermanos Pines (y Pato) se encuentran en **Novidad** , cómo habrán entrado en esta ilusión? Acaso, presenciaran la Navidad demoniaca? Lo veremos en el próximo episodio!

Ya que este episodio fue publicado día domingo 12 de noviembre, el próximo capítulo podria estar publicándose el sábado 18 o el Domingo 19, aún asi, nos leemos en el proximo capítulo!

 **Chau!**

Ah, y que tengan una buena semana de clases! :D


End file.
